1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which is adapted to control musical tones according to the angles of an elbow, a wrist etc. of the operator (i.e. by gesture).
2. Prior Art
A so-called gesturing electronic musical instrument has been proposed, which is adapted to control musical tones by motions of the operator's arms and hands. For example, a conventional gesturing electronic musical instrument is known, which determines the pitch of a musical tone to be generated, according to the angles of the operator's elbows. According to this electronic musical instrument, the angle to be formed by each of the arms is divided into three ranges, as shown in FIG. 1A, and the pitch or frequency of a musical tone to be generated is determined by the use of a matrix of 3 (ranges).times.3 (ranges) obtained by the division of the angles of the elbows, as shown in FIG. 1B. Another gesturing electronic musical instrument has been proposed, which determines the pitch or frequency of a musical tone to be generated, directly according to the angles of the elbows so as to continuously vary the pitch of musical tones with changes in the elbow angles, instead of dividing the angle formed by the bent arm into ranges as in the aforesaid electronic musical instrument.
However, these conventional electronic musical instruments each employ a single fixed pitch-determining pattern per each instrument in determining the pitch of musical tones to be generated. Therefore, the operator or player is unable to change the manner of determining the pitch according to his own style of playing.